Stealing the Spotlight
Wooly walks out of his trailer, holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He looks with pride at the broken and flickering blue Christmas lights that decorate his home, but he spits out his coffee when he looks over at Mom's house. Mom and Baby are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored Christmas lights. Jealous, Wooly mutters beneath his breath and retreats inside his trailer. As he closes his door, his Christmas lights fall down. Meanwhile, Baby plays with a hammer while Mom decends her ladder. She picks the ladder up and carelessly swings it around, accidentally knocking Baby face first to the ground. One of Baby's front teeth falls out of her mouth, and she begins crying. After sticking the tooth back into Baby's mouth fails, Mom uses her hammer to force the tooth into Baby's mouth. She and Baby are both satisfied with the result, even though the tooth is clearly not where it should be. Wooly drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights, while Cheesy comes hopping down the road. He sees the brightly colored Christmas lights and mistakes them for cheese. He starts eating the cord of Christmas lights, not realizing he's consuming plastic and glass rather than the cheese he craves. As Wooly tries to hang up his Christmas lights, he feels some resistance in the cord. He yanks it and we hear a squishing noise as Cheesy screams. Later, Wooly stares proudly at his lights, not noticing that Cheesy's digestive system and organs are attached to the them. On the roof of her house, Mom hammers down nails to tie the Christmas light cords around. As she hammers, a bucket of nails next to her slowly slides to the edge of the roof, eventually falling off. Mom looks down from the roof and sees that the bucket has landed top-down on Baby. From Baby's point of view, we see Mom lift the bucket in horror and then replace the bucket as she is about to vomit. Inside, Mom removes the nails lodged in Baby's head with the claw of her hammer. One nail won't come out, however, so Mom hammers it down and smiles, satisfied despite Baby's cries. Back outside, Mom and a bandaged Baby plug in their Christmas lights, amazing spectators, including Wooly. Realizing that he has to pull out all the stops, Wooly drops a small Christmas light he's holding and sneaks away while still holding onto a larger bulb. Back at Wooly's trailer, a crowd gathers to see Wooly's decorations. Wooly has many items stacked on his trailer, tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating Wooly's home include a street lamp, a disco ball, Wooly's car, and a lighthouse light, among other things. Wooly, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights, lighting up the entire forest. While shielding his eyes, Toothy's arm catches fire which soon spreads to his entire body. Behind him, a blinded Liftelle and Shiftette run into each other. Mom's head begins to boil, while the top half of Baby's body explodes. Superspeed and two Generic Tree Friends are instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light, while Lumpy actually has to shield his eyes. The rays from Wooly's lights are so strong, they even cause the moon to explode. Wooly, burnt and blackened, turns off the lights and removes his goggles whereupon his eyes immediately melt. Nearby, Lumpy gives Wooly a thumbs up, not realizing that his thumb is on fire. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes